


我的阿喀琉斯

by Rebecca3rules



Category: NCT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca3rules/pseuds/Rebecca3rules
Kudos: 3





	我的阿喀琉斯

我的阿喀琉斯

01.  
作为大二学生，被教务处请家长已经很没面子了。不过是靠着学校这块风水宝地赚点零花钱，犯得着这样大动干戈？中本悠太靠在老板椅里打呵欠，落地窗透进的阳光将他晒的昏昏欲睡。三分钟后，看清了姗姗来迟的人，跷在桌上的腿踩到地面，牛仔裤里的骨骼关节咔咔磨着冷硬的响，中本悠太闯过很多离谱的祸，却第一次萌生如此强烈的悔意。  
以往都是他爹的秘书来善后。社会阅历丰富的辅导员也略犹疑，这位的打扮和气质也不像跑腿的，但作为中本悠太的长辈，又不合衬。  
分明还是个孩子。  
当然疑问也悉数咽回肚子里，开玩笑，中本悠太坐他的椅子他都不敢吱声，就是再嫩，也代表了徐英浩的脸面。  
“为什么停他的课？”董思成先问的并不是中本悠太犯了什么错，谦和有礼，却冠冕堂皇地保护着问题学生，伸出手和辅导员握了一下，贴心地为对方解答疑难，“我是中本悠太的哥哥。”  
并不是。中本悠太撕毁指尖的倒刺，疼痛等级让他以为会血液肆流，抬手看了眼，不过刺出点血，中本悠太麻木地捏住伤口想，他小妈撒谎的功力还真是一流。  
“中本悠太在学校兜售大麻。”  
“不可能。小悠是有底线的，虽然有时无视校规，但心底还是个好孩子。”董思成根本不认，也扼杀了对方添加细枝末节来落实中本悠太罪名的机会，“我是和小悠朝夕相处的人，没人比我了解他。”  
“无论摄像头里拍到了什么，他都是受害者，中本悠太是受人唆使的。我相信这件事情有隐情。要不是中本悠太的父亲压住了媒体的消息，贵校的传言已经闹得满城风雨了。现在最要紧的是抓住幕后黑手，不是吗？”  
董思成花三分钟便摆平学校里难缠闻名的魔头，成功解救了中本悠太，并拿走了保安室的录像。中本悠太却不领这个情。出了办公室就走的很快，董思成叫他也充耳不闻，反而更我行我素了。  
中本悠太拉开轿车门时，董思成才采取了点强硬手段，把敞开的车门又推了回去，如果不解决的话，中本悠太和他会在车里待上一整个形同陌路的里程，中本悠太对他的敌意让他很伤心。  
董思成也不敢多碰他，声音和眼神一样轻轻的，好像一抓就碎，“我不是让你丢脸了？”  
“你为什么说你是我哥？”  
“我只是……只是为了让你感到不那么难堪。”  
“你欲盖弥彰只会让我更难堪。别人不是傻子，他们长着眼睛，能判断出来你和徐英浩什么关系。你不是他第一个情儿！”也不会是最后一个，后话中本悠太生憋了回去。  
因为他看到董思成低下头。像是万圣节里没有讨到糖果反被不解风情赶出来的小孩，散着“反正我做什么都是错”的讯息。让中本悠太心软。  
中本悠太没再训斥他，转身上了副驾。  
车厢里很宁静，董思成只是安静打着方向盘，没有放平常他喜欢的音乐，也没有和中本悠太没话找话。前视镜里恰好映着董思成的局部面庞，很漂亮的一双桃花眼，眼皮薄薄红红，好像随时能眨出来水汽。中本悠太是没察觉到自个有多失魂落魄的，他不会快哭了吧？和辅导员辩论时很厉害的呀，怎么单被他吼了几句就要哭了？  
直至董思成添了小动作，还是目视前方，腾出一只手去储物箱里翻腾，分心后方向盘也打的歪七扭八了，这在马路上是很危险的。  
“你找什么？”董思成那么弯着身子，衬衣勾在锁骨侧露出大片胸口，中本悠太稍微偏了点脑袋，便看到小妈春光乍泄的胸口，乳晕的淡粉色让他头一次在情色片外的世界领略到血脉喷张。  
“一定要在现在找？”中本悠太摆正位置，脸却也烫了，收敛伤人的作风，无奈声线低，又一贯顽劣，听着还是有点不耐烦。  
“我记得之前这里有放创可贴。”董思成烦恼地说，经中本悠太提醒踩了刹车，“要不然小悠的手怎么写字，这几天要期末考的。”  
中本悠太都不知道董思成怎么注意到他手受伤。董思成去药店回来后裹了一身热气，蒸腾过的香水味沁人心脾地扑到中本悠太鼻子里。  
怎么像女人一样啊，这些脂粉气却不让中本悠太讨厌，他皱着鼻子嗅了嗅。  
“干什么？小狗似的。”两个人离的很近，董思成拍了拍他脑袋，有点受宠若惊，下了趟车再回来中本悠太态度好了很多。  
中本悠太耍了点小诡计，是让董思成给他黏创可贴才这样亲密的，好像在说服自己。他指着塑料袋里另外的小纸盒问，“这是什么？”  
“人工泪液。我这几天看材料久了眼睛不太舒服。”董思成头也不抬地说，“小悠你也要注意身体，别觉得手指破了是小事，真感染化脓的话，又是夏天……总之要有备无患啦。”  
中本悠太也诧异自己哪儿来的那么多倒刺可长，他也是耐不住的性子，看见指甲旁毛茸茸的就随手拔，会血肉模糊也要拔。  
很符合徐英浩为人处世的风格，看到碍眼的东西及时铲除，业障或是毒瘤，都逃不了，言传身教，他学的很好。  
或许他也只是徐英浩的一根倒刺，十六岁时横冲直撞，那个年纪所有能惹怒父亲的事做了个遍，被一气之下扔进少管所，眼不见为净。  
六个月暗无天日的惩处如跗骨之蛆，走出少管所大门口，他宁愿死也不愿意再和那里有任何瓜葛，世人无法想象恶魔的真实模样。  
徐英浩只是拔了一根微不足道的倒刺，疼痛却付诸他身上，他的伤口永生无法愈合。  
现在董思成捧着他的手，用一张廉价的创可贴，敷在他鲜红的结缔组织上，雀跃的疼痛像是被关在了符咒里。董思成把边角都处理的很熨帖，创可贴里的海绵也软的不像话，带着董思成的气息，把中本悠太俘虏了。  
中本悠太困惑地看着他，董思成以为把对方弄疼了，哄小孩似的放在嘴边吹了吹，“呼一呼就不疼了。”  
“董思成。”  
“嗯。”“？”  
董思成发现他还是摸不清中本悠太，他是贪凉才穿了宽松的丝绸衬衣，中本悠太竟然伸手帮他系上扣子。  
碰完他后又马上规规矩矩缩回了副驾，拿脊背对着他。  
“小悠最乖了。”董思成手搁到他后脑勺上揉了揉，原来是内向的孩子呢。就由着对方摆置他了，然后打开火，过了三秒钟，轿车缓慢地启动。  
漆黑的隧道包裹着金属车壳，车顶的灯光散着朦胧光晕。中本悠太径自观察着玻璃里的董思成，他的侧脸如希腊油画里的少女，这样明亮纯洁的人类，怎么会爱上徐英浩这个狗杂种。  
中本悠太的叹息转瞬即逝。  
像是车灯前很快消匿的尘埃。  
董思成不可能听得到。

02.  
徐英浩对董思成还算上心，两个人蜜里调油，昨天还在欧洲爬雪山，今天就回国看展，甚至邀请董思成同居，煞有介事地在自家庭院里铸了所雕像，只是因为董思成说很喜欢在弗洛伦萨小镇广场上看到的原作，第二天徐英浩就请专业的雕塑家仿制阿喀琉斯来讨董思成的欢心。好像把董思成当做新婚燕尔的小妻子。  
要不是了解徐英浩的绯闻史，中本悠太还真以为他转了性。这都是徐英浩玩腻前的把戏，他等着徐英浩本性败露的那一天。窥伺着徐英浩和董思成的每一秒——他倒成了家里的外来客，董思成像是徐英浩身上的大型挂件，睡的时候要枕大腿，醒的时候黏着他做爱，书房，阁楼，飘窗，旋转楼梯…有时从早到晚闭门不出，不用说也是在床里度过的。起初他只把对方当成他恪守本分的小继母，起夜撞见出来喝水的董思成都得红了耳根，心想你怎么这样轻浮放荡，还光着脚在别人家里走来走去，不成体统，董思成也很无辜，大晚上我还得拾掇的衣冠齐楚吗，他喜欢裸睡，和徐英浩在家他裸穿围裙做饭都没什么。白皙的大腿根月光浮动，董思成只罩着徐英浩的衬衣走向中本悠太，还没解释一句那人便逃之夭夭了，跑的比兔子都快。也没尝过小妈的味道，食髓知味对他来说只是纸上经验，自然不明白为什么徐英浩跟磕了药似的，被董思成招一下就要欲仙欲死地把人往死里搞。不过后来他也学会了反客为主，凭什么他在家里就得躲躲藏藏，有次他嫌陆地上蝉鸣蛙噪的厉害，午睡时便下了酒窖打盹，父亲和小妈也心有灵犀地想到了这地方，董思成是最瞧不上工业时代的机器怪物的，连空调都不怎么开。被黏腻的接吻声弄醒，也就顺理成章听了发情现场，小妈被操的娇喘连连，还混着酒瓶撞碎在地上的声音，可比在房子里时听到的色情多了，想也是忌惮他才压着喉咙呢。他还真不知道董思成浪起来这么带劲，肉体的抽插声糜烂有如被捏碎的葡萄，物化后便是那淌了一地的玉液，细哑痛苦地喊着“徐先生”，却让靠在角落的中本悠太起了性欲，伴随着董思成高潮的轻叫，中本悠太也完成了第一次对小妈的亵渎。  
爽过后他从黑暗里走出来。果然是这个姿势，看着董思成悬空的两条腿，印证了猜想的中本悠太得意忘形，想到徐英浩可能被他吓痿了，一声不屑的笑音差点没藏好。  
徐英浩没穿上衣，解开皮带和裤链，抱着一丝不挂的董思成往暗处挡了下，知子莫如父，就是没想到中本悠太这般倨傲狂放，一向斯文却把母语都逼出来了，爆了句，“motherfucker！”  
中本悠太则意味深长地看了董思成一眼，调笑地说，“你指哪个mother？”

03.  
修罗场事件后董思成多少摸清了父子间的秉性，也就没想再充当两个人的感情催化剂，之前还总张罗着三个人聚餐，周末出去度假什么的。他分别和两方混的风生水起又如何，这是家务事，徐英浩和中本悠太又是两个挺有脾气的大男人，修补父子关系他也回天乏术。  
不过三个人还真坐下来看过同一场电影。  
看的是一恐怖片，国产烂俗桥段，演了五分钟中本悠太就能猜出结局的那种，不过董思成很吃这套。一温柔小仙子怎么偏偏喜欢这种粗制滥造的玩意，就跟挑中徐英浩似的。也不知道什么时候，中本悠太就养成了腹诽他们俩关系的习惯，随时拿出来诋毁诋毁。  
到后来三五分钟一个小高潮，董思成不住往徐英浩怀里钻，坐在自己两条腿上，像是要把自己缩成一团的小动物。啊啊喊着害怕，又偏要看，“女鬼走了没？”脸藏在徐英浩手心里问，他脸小，徐英浩横着手掌都能捂没了，只露着嘴巴。恐怖片的打光大多昏暗斑驳，像是雨夜的霓虹，迎着那样的光，中本悠太又挪不开眼了，黑暗里肆无忌惮地打量董思成。  
那张嘴是很能撒娇的，妙语连珠的将徐英浩堵的没法，亲起来也一定柔软。腮肉略微殷实，让中本悠太想起轻轻为他吹气那回，有吃东西吃的很香的本领，会一鼓一鼓，显得孩子气。  
“走了。”  
徐英浩捂着他的眼，他捂着徐英浩的手，听到徐英浩这么说，他才叉开徐英浩手指，透过两条缝继续看。  
那会儿中本悠太已经看出了点同床异梦的意思。徐英浩一手哄着董思成，另一只手不住地翻手机，心思不在恐怖片，也不在董思成身上。这正是他想看到的结果，却乐不起来，就像上回窥情后走出酒窖，那颗幸灾乐祸的心也被盐渍了似的，董思成不还是对徐英浩如痴如狂的？就感觉特没劲吧，所以当下，同情也跟什么似的泛滥起来了。  
他抓住董思成的脚踝，那人已经换了个姿势，侧枕在徐英浩大腿上，两腿微蜷，本来是挨不到中本悠太的，中本悠太一主动，董思成便像个被揪住尾巴的小奶猫，整条腿连着抽搐，就让中本悠太产生点儿桃色联想，董思成高潮时是不是也这样抖。不过中本悠太真没敢再往那方面想，不是怕父亲眼下玩儿火自焚，纯粹觉得徐英浩都不疼你了，你可怎么办呀，就把冰凉的脚丫揣进怀里，搁到肚子上暖着。一边琢磨着这样下去可不行，三伏天董思成还这样体寒，他跟揣了条冷血小蛇似的，铺地毯得提上日程，怎么也要给董思成找双袜子……  
董思成那边可有动静了，中本悠太穿的大裤衩子薄，男人下三路又敏感，四舍五入就相当于前戏了。他挤进中本悠太腿间，用脚趾撩拨那疲软的性器，先试探地点了点，又熟稔地抵住碾了两下，中本悠太就起了反应。没技巧中本悠太也得疯，第一反应便是那人看着漂亮不顶用，竟然还是个锱铢必较的小狐狸精，报第一次见面的仇？第二反应才是那可是董思成，快被他父亲宠坏了的小妈。心灵的震撼还要甩出身体N个阶层，就怕自己会错了意，再扭过头，董思成跟没事儿似的趴在徐英浩大腿上还目不转睛着，边还不餍足地哼了声，引得徐英浩本就插在他头发里的手指又抓了两下，腻歪地问了声怎么啦。  
半夜中本悠太就摸进了董思成卧室。他也不想显得自己猴儿急，尤其是有徐英浩这种四平八稳的标杆在，高下立现，但自己胡七八想得再把床跺出个洞。  
董思成伶仃靠在飘窗上，抱着腿，活像个凄风苦雨的小女鬼，生前还是被辜负了的娼妓。都没来得及把情绪收回去，打开窗户就要逃。  
“干嘛呀？”  
得亏中本悠太及时冲过去抱着他的腰，“一个小时前才跟我私定终身现在就跳楼寻死？”  
嘴欠的一句把董思成给逗笑了，其实是哭笑不得，眼角还有水汽，“乱说什么啊。”  
中本悠太把他从大理石台上抱下来，放到床上，自己也坐上去，董思成又别扭着走开了。  
“躲我干什么？”  
这回董思成没再回避话题，找了把椅子坐，“我觉得我没脸见你了。”说着就有点急促，因为激动声带变得尖细，像是堵进了水而窒息，他捂着脸小声哽咽。  
“我不该把你牵扯进来……”他不敢相信自己对中本悠太，对和徐英浩有血缘纽带的人做了什么，“对不起……”  
“我只是……我太乱了。你父亲他好像……我们之间出了问题，虽然他非常擅长掩饰，但是我不能对那些隔阂视而不见，每次他看着我，我都觉得心被挖掉一块，我好痛啊。”  
董思成吐诉的第一句话里，中本悠太就听出了对他父亲的爱，以及挑逗他很可能只是把他当做替代品。你才是在挖我的心，爱上小妈的中本悠太比董思成好受不好哪儿。  
虽然董思成没说过童年经历，但中本悠太猜想他一定有很严重的daddy issue，否则也不会深陷入徐英浩的爱情陷阱。哭够了后董思成才露脸，两手撑着下巴，像极了渴望父爱的小女儿，西子捧心，美的叫人心碎。  
边说着泪水又嗒吧下来，“为什么不可以多爱我一点呢？”

04.  
中本悠太发现董思成总爱做一些无用功，花了很久在房里做防晒，脸颈身子还得分开涂，又浪费整个下午在花园里，让那些粘稠的霜膏化作皮肤上的流动滩涂。他像是这个无所事事、在整个老房子里晃荡的夏季。即便是虚度光阴，中本悠太也觉得时间飞逝，大概是和董思成一起度过的缘故。转眼暑假只剩二分之一。  
走廊有声音，不用看都知道是董思成走过了，肉体触碰木板的轻响，非常奇妙，好像有只小猫轻俏地踩在他心里，中本悠太知道那是董思成的午睡时间。  
他打眼晃过，见那人穿着条热带沙滩裤。董思成被他一喊就站住了，面朝卧室，两人隔着门框，中本悠太在床上躺着。  
“这个裤子好眼熟。”  
“这是你的。”  
“？”  
“我看小悠每天穿的很舒服嘛，洗过后就拿来用了。”  
“……为什么乱把别人衣服当睡衣啊！”中本悠太瞬时觉得下体有些发胀，要穿也该穿徐英浩的，他把靠枕移到裤裆上掩饰。  
董思成反应了一会儿，才慢吞吞哦了声，然后把手搁到腰带上。若非中本悠太及时喊停，董思成就在走廊把裤子脱掉物归原主了。他每晚做着小妈的春梦画饼充饥就够可怜了，无意间肌肤擦过他都要努力控制情欲，如果真叫他看到董思成白花花的两条腿，他可能会擦枪走火，做出自己都后悔的事。  
董思成困的要死，中本悠太莫名其妙叫住他，又让他离开，他也没多想，捧着杯冷饮去花园午休。在草坪上睡到世界末日，怎么也醒不过来，直至被抱起，他才能迷糊睁开眼。  
使劲看着中本悠太。  
“我的阿喀琉斯……”董思成双手环住对方脖子，又像是昏了过去。  
中本悠太哭笑不得，是在夸他帅吗，只能应了一声，又说庭院里来人了，会有些吵，我们去卧室里睡。其实是负责希腊雕像的师傅，每天来雕刻董思成心心念念的阿喀琉斯。  
雕刻师傅每天会在固定时间上门，围着一块没有生命的石丕，一站就是三个小时。石头粉末在锋利的械具下扬尘飞走，显露了石像雏形，中本悠太觉得身上的肉好像在一片片被剜去，他想变成董思成爱的样子。  
漫长的夏日被访客打断，像是董思成吃剩后随手放在瓷盘里的甜桃，许多小蚊子前赴后继扑上。中本悠太嗅到一股腐烂的气味。  
造访的是迦南。他嘴边也有两颗很甜的酒窝，像是盛着夏日的蜜酿，伸手不打笑脸人，董思成却冷漠地拒之门外。只因为对方报了姓名，关门的那一下把迦南手都夹破皮了。  
“你以后别来找我们小悠了！”就是这个人利用小悠扩展自己的商业链，大麻贩子。  
中本悠太听到声音才出来看，迦南嬉皮笑脸地说，“中本，你家教好严啊。你征求一下家长同意，看我能不能找你打游戏。”  
中本悠太要交这种狐朋狗友，家长也管不住，谁让小悠是个大男孩了，他无计可施地放迦南进了门。  
两个人在游戏房杀到眼红，中本悠太上战场就不手软，迦南的脏话蹦了一地，站起来活动筋骨时发现三个小时都没了。董思成喊他们到餐厅吃饭。  
中本悠太溜进厨房看了一圈，“今天好丰盛呢。”董思成在做最后一道蔬菜沙拉，白皙的指节在透明大碗里搅拌，围裙将他腰肢勒的纤细，都有点情色装扮的味道了，男主人不在家，他和小妈独处这个认知更刺激着他的性腺，好像不做点什么都对不住这个千载难逢的时机，就轻轻去扯围裙带子，声音都放低了，“你好像贤……”  
董思成咯咯笑起来，躲着常人几不可感的吐息，他怕痒，转身笑着说，“小悠是不是也觉得我有贤妻良母的样子。”  
他都不太好意思承认，负责中本悠太的饮食起居，禁止他和坏朋友联系，帮他洗衣服，甚至内裤，这些做了个遍，才发现自己是不是太像妈咪。  
董思成很羞赭的，眼睛有点出神，像是在自言自语，“我好像已经嫁给徐英浩了。”  
中本悠太触了霉头，却也没表现的太僵硬，转身走出厨房挨着迦南坐下。中本悠太生命里只有两个在乎的人，一个是长着狐狸眼聪明的让人恐惧的郑迦南，还有一个是天真的冒泡他望眼欲穿也得不到的董思成。迦南审势地问他是不是不高兴，中本悠太先点头，又丧气地摇摇头，怎么董思成就看不出来呢。  
情情爱爱的把迦南都搞晕了。迦南有点话痨，自然是不用担心冷场，就是太活跃，把本来就对他有诸多不满的董思成又惹毛了，掀起一场没有硝烟的战争。  
“这个小龙虾是外卖送的吧，你为什么撒谎？家长要以身作则呀。”  
“你现在不会还靠老本行发家致富吧。”  
“你高中生毕业了吗？”  
“我比你们两个都大一岁，跳过一级，刚结束实习，开学就大四了。谢谢。”董思成伶牙俐齿一一反击，还总结了最后发言，像是辩论会里让全体起立鼓掌的狠角色。这时气氛也融洽多了，主要是中本悠太终于开了尊口。盯着他看了几秒的董思成伸出手，自然地去抹中本悠太嘴角，舌尖和唇瓣像是水淋淋的樱桃，张口往指腹舔了下，看着色气满满，那颗米粒就被带了进去。  
中本悠太是不可能没感觉的，好像随时可以硬起来，但他习惯压抑。给迦南抓住了谈资。  
“哥哥和小妈暗潮汹涌。”迦南皱了皱鼻子，“你们家好病态。”  
迦南什么玩笑都敢开，中本悠太也只是吃惊地推了把他的脑袋。  
“肮、肮脏的人……心里才都是肮脏的念头。”显然是超出了董思成的尺度，他口齿都不伶俐了，但他勉强掩饰过关，又瞪了还在看热闹的迦南，找了收拾碗筷的借口走进厨房。  
中本悠太把迦南拖进卧室里叮嘱，“虽然他和我们是同龄人，但是我们家情况特殊，你是不是该收敛点。”  
“收敛什么，我这个男的只说真话。”  
迦南把自己丢进床榻，两只手搁在脑袋下，马上被中本悠太念了一句脱掉鞋子。  
迦南瞎贫，“你小妈这么爱干净？”  
中本悠太没辙了，点点头，沿袭迦南的话往下说，“对，我不想让我小妈天天帮我洗床单，我心疼他。”  
迦南哈哈笑了两声，甩掉拖鞋才又正经道，“你爱他已经不能自拔了，他对你也有感觉。弱智都能看出你俩不正常。我没看错的话，他身上那件也是你的吧？谁家小妈没事贴身穿儿子T恤搞暧昧。他多浪啊，举手投则间好像都在暗示rape me，你呢，你就更直接了，你才收敛点吧，yeah fuck you你用眼神就好像已经能扒光他衣服了，要不是碍着我这个电灯泡，你是不是就按着他在厨房干起来了？我怎么冤枉你们了？你说说。”  
中本悠太：“…………”  
三个人被安排到不同的房间，各自心怀鬼胎地睡了一觉，起床后又是美好新世界。但董思成好像还停留在我憎恨郑迦南的漩涡里，远远地站在客厅，看着中本悠太把迦南送走。  
听到喊那人不一样的名字，董思成眨了眨眼睛，好奇宝宝似地问，“你叫他什么？”中本悠太还没开口，董思成又不在意地摆了摆手，说算了我不感兴趣。  
自己幼稚的不得了，还总把别人当小孩。  
男孩抓住小妈的手。  
小妈低头，在男孩手背啾了一口，像是蝴蝶落在花丛，温柔潮湿的亲吻礼。  
说着经常挂在嘴边的话，“我们小悠最乖了。”  
中本悠太的心脏里像是被塞进很多只蝴蝶，肝脏分泌的胆汁开始变甜。像是那尊尚未完工的阿喀琉斯，石头化为有血有肉的东西，是要付出代价的。他知道他将会很痛。  
——一切在盛夏发生质变。那是从自己身上散出的腐坏气息。

05.

濒临暑期末尾，徐英浩乘坐了凌晨航班回国，董思成日日祈盼的夙愿达成，成了黏在徐英浩脚边的猫。当中本悠太心里冒出这个比喻时，董思成是以字面意义蜷缩在沙发角的，抱着徐英浩的大腿，他父亲坐在沙发上。  
董思成拿脸颊蹭他父亲的膝盖，小声诉着情愫，“徐先生，我真的好想你啊。”  
映着微弱的落地灯光，两个人佳偶天成，中本悠太在黑暗里不伦不类地看了一会儿，捏紧手里的黑塑料袋无声走出家门。  
喜新厌旧的猫。中本悠太心里涌出钝痛的失去感，他落寞地坐在铁栅栏门口的砖石路上，和垃圾袋一左一右。袋子里盛着几颗氧化的果实，董思成吃了一半就扔掉了，说他铺张浪费，吃过薯片还是什么甜点后，又会一根根舔去手指尖的残余，好像在故意诱惑别人似的，看我多宜家宜室。  
他和那几颗桃子有什么不一样，盛夏是他的灵魂，他也是盛夏的产物，在浸淫羊水的胎盘里就确定了使命，他是夏天的儿子。董思成却像是能同时孕育多个生命。盛夏无情。他热烈、放肆、感染力极强、把整个世界烤的热烘烘，让中本悠太伤的不轻。  
别相信小妈的话。中本悠太忿恨地砸了下墙。他确实是把董思成当女人看的，漂亮女人的话都不可信。  
扔掉垃圾袋返回后，父亲和小妈已经不在客厅了，应该是到哪儿做爱了吧，小别胜新婚呢。中本悠太试着无所谓地去想，千万别像之前那次，两个人在旋转楼梯的扶手上就操起来，害的他大半夜也不能回卧室。  
家里只开了壁灯，到处暗沉沉的，中本悠太上了二楼走廊，还是听到了黏腻的做爱声，因为视觉效果差，听觉就更灵敏，这台活色生香的床戏就上演在未闭合的门缝中。  
中本悠太气血上涌，有一秒钟他很想冲进门里，手都搁到了铜制把手上。  
他看不清小妈的脸，董思成以一个面朝天花板的姿势承欢，两条腿高高架在父亲肩膀上，被操的屁股都要离开床面。小妈的软腻的像涂了层牛奶釉，他和父亲却在黑暗里对视。徐英浩看他时甚至没停止干的动作，没有挑衅，没有血缘感情，就像是看到路边的一只野猫野狗，是他从小到大承受的眼神。  
“英浩。”  
董思成微弱地喊了一声，也没说要做什么，只是很依赖地喊父亲的名字。  
无数个花好月圆的瞬间，中本悠太都觉得自己像个跳梁小丑，所以他当做什么也没发生地离开了。  
好景不长，这回连中本悠太都察觉了父亲和小妈间的不对劲。从美国回来后，徐英浩像换了个人，对董思成越来越不耐心，又和以前对那些急于甩掉的情妇不太一样，他是爱着董思成的。  
更像是太在乎董思成所以想把他放到一个只有他知道的地方的那种爱。  
可董思成不是他豢养的金丝雀，不可能被囚禁，他有自己的思想，并且骨子里带着清高。  
——“你不能控制我去哪儿，跟谁吃饭。我会按时回家的，你现在太像一个控制欲变态的父亲了，我不是你的小孩，我是有手有脚的成年人，不需要二十四小时的保镖。”  
——“你的意思是要我眼睁睁看着你去和别的男人鬼混吗？”  
中本悠太经常能听到这样的争吵，父亲是有把子虚乌有的事说出真相的本事，董思成数次被气的抓狂，还拿抱枕去砸徐英浩。从未休止的吵架声里，中本悠太仿佛被扯回了童年，父亲母亲也会这样争吵，不过那时他太小了，只记得落败的母亲留在床里掩面大哭的场景，他咬着奶嘴晃悠悠走过去，母亲就抱过他一起哭。  
不过母亲是断然不会说出“而且我染什么色头发是我的自由，下次你再评头论足，我就穿着我最淫荡的衣服去红灯区接客”这种赌气的话。  
银灰的发色让董思成更显年纪小，好像是莽原雪地里跑不动的小白狐，雪团似的缩在山洞躲避风。中本悠太过去戳了戳，他便露出点脸颊，湿乎乎的，眼睛也很稚气。  
“你让我想起了我母亲。”中本悠太也坐在沙发里，“吵不过徐英浩时也是这么哭的，我怎么看都觉得很不值。那是我对她唯一的记忆。  
“在我很小时，我母亲就离开了我们，大概是受不了他的专断和控制欲吧。所以到我成年前不停收到毫无意义的怜悯，好像缺乏母爱的小孩上辈子做过什么孽。但其实没有得到过的东西，失去也不会太过痛心，只会本能的去悲伤，像是心里有个很深的黑洞，肉欲物欲都无法填满，因为你知道那是只有谁才能造成的伤害。”  
中本悠太麻木地牵起董思成的手，“他们不知道，留下的亲人给你的影响才最大。”  
“我父亲憎恨我。他在外人前表现的多温柔，回到家就有多暴躁，甚至于千百倍。他不会虐童做出实质性伤害，他只会忽视我，冷眼对待一个牙牙学语的小孩，比拿烟头烫他更恶劣。我有了思想后，他会开始讥讽我，把我足球队的奖杯砸坏，对和我约会的女孩子说他的儿子是打娘胎里生出的废物，他让我感觉自己一文不值。所以造就了我青春期的扭曲人格，打架，逃课，嗑药，所有能让他引以为耻的勾当我都做了。你知道我怎么跟迦南认识的吗？从少管所出来后我就睡了我父亲的女人，那是迦南的姐姐，给徐英浩做秘书的。素不相识的迦南找到学校把我揍了一顿，回到家又被徐英浩揍一顿。那会儿我呼口气吐出来的都是血。”  
董思成破涕为笑，轻轻掐着中本悠太胳膊一块肉，又温柔地去捏他，“小悠你怎么这么坏啊？”  
中本悠太偏题说，“没想到我和徐英浩关系也这么坏吧。在家庭悲剧里长大，被父亲唾弃，家里找不到一张母亲的照片来安慰自己。”  
“这有什么的。”董思成不在意地说，放弃了抱膝姿势，脚踩到地毯上，把胳膊圈在沙发背靠上的中本悠太抱住了，贫瘠的乳房抵住男孩的心口，好像是希望用那对器官哺育中本悠太长大的。  
他的腰那么细，皮肤那么软，声音也散着雌雄难辨的哑甜，好像蹭着他的胸都有了弧度，中本悠太错觉抱着个货真价实的女人，他听见董思成说，“我来当小悠的妈妈。”

06.  
早该想到的。  
那时他长了一些红肿的小包，握着有蔓延趋势的小腿，中本悠太猜想可能是午休时遭到了某种蚊虫的叮咬，认真地告诫他不要在树下午睡了，他笑眯眯地说，“和徐先生或者小悠在一起的时候就不会被咬，下次找谁陪我午休呢。”徐英浩和中本悠太都是容易受到蚊虫攻击的血型，徐英浩顺着他的话道，“是啊，不知道是遗传谁的。”  
中本悠太却像是在撕破父亲伪善的面具，没好气地说，“反正不是你。”  
这对父子水火不容很多年了吧，想起中本悠太吐诉的父亲的罪行，刻薄对待一个无辜的小孩，这样的人值得他如痴如醉吗。突然有这种念头冒出来，让董思成有点茫然，他大概被爱蒙蔽了双眼，但是只要当事者没有足够的证据被盖棺定论，就还有转机。  
徐英浩住在公司的日子里，董思成就坐在徐英浩找人为他雕刻的石像底座上，郁闷地打望，等待徐英浩和他重归于好，好像化作一颗望夫石。  
中本悠太每次路过都觉得很好笑，还拆台说，“你这样等无法改变他的心意。”  
董思成曲着两条腿，两只手支在膝盖上，手心呈花托状盛着小脸，耷拉着睫毛看中本悠太一眼，丧丧地长叹一口气，就又把视线转移到远方。  
以前还总会指挥中本悠太帮他抹防晒，现在也省了，三天把他晒的发红。洗澡后也不用乳液和面膜，自暴自弃地成了猪猪男孩。  
中本悠太总记得第一次见董思成的模样，趴在草坪上，翘着条小腿读书，害的中本悠太以为走错了家门，看清后却吸引他向前几步，那人比洛丽塔还漂亮。  
接着就闹了场小乌龙，他背过身临时接电话，董思成调皮地喊着daddy从背后扑上抱住他。  
想着他父亲和小情儿真会玩，中本悠太转身后啼笑皆非地问，“你叫我什么？”  
董思成吐了吐舌头，他不怕生的，认错人却很尴尬，弹到一边拘谨地道歉。即使是制造错误的董思成也很灵，比后院里最璀璨的苹果花还诱人。现在的他却像是从基因开始衰败的花瓣，中本悠太看着怜惜横生。  
邋遢了几天，董思成在某个节点幡然醒悟，意识到自己太像深闺怨妇了，不能再这么颓下去，这样徐英浩回家后看到也不高兴。他又开始像以前一样认真地生活。  
自从说过要做他的妈妈，董思成就对角色扮演非常上瘾，热衷做单身母亲，经常会说一些奇怪又可爱的话。这天他坐在沙发里看杂志，突然去摸中本悠太的后脑勺，“小悠我感觉到胎动了。”  
中本悠太也假装他是个孕妇，笑着配合，“是吗？”  
瞧着他无动于衷，董思成往前挺了挺肚子，“你快来摸一下，宝宝第一次踢我！”  
傻乎乎的露着块肚皮，董思成还掀着自己T恤催促中本悠太，中本悠太故作镇定地趴在他腿上去听胎音。贴住软热滑腻的小腹，他耳朵轮廓都要烧起来了，一只手悄悄伸到后面抱住小妈的腰，嘴唇蹭在肉体的瞬间眼睛也眨住了，好像在亲吻情人的肋骨。  
董思成一只手在中本悠太脸上滑，“宝宝快告诉哥哥不要吃醋，妈妈一样爱你们，都不会失宠。”  
徐英浩回来后看到的就是这么一副令人浮想联翩的场面，偏偏他还知道这小兔崽子对董思成心怀不轨，也就没说话，用手扯开领带的几秒钟眼睛没离开董思成，把领带扔到董思成脸上，转身走上楼梯。  
董思成才意识到这是造成多深的误会，丢了魂儿地追上去。  
他没有被董思成动一下，却像被推到谷底，一股由骨髓生出的羞耻感没顶。但是他看徐英浩感觉不妙，可能是父子血缘心系的最后一丝共感，那是徐英浩走火入魔前的平静。中本悠太也逃命似的冲上楼，救的是董思成。果然，主卧的门锁了。  
妈的，徐英浩就是个疯子！  
门里的争执和器皿摔碎的声响像是刀子划过中本悠太的耳膜。一切封存的记忆飞沙走石地形成影像，他小时候还不懂门里发生了什么，只知道那是伤害母亲的坏事。门里混杂情欲的呻吟求饶，母亲脖子上的掐痕淤青，和奶瓶摔碎在地上的声音，他学走路时的摔伤，在宝宝的世界里没什么区别。  
现在他全想起来了，以最痛苦的方式，受虐者的脸变成了他另一个最爱的人。  
中本悠太疯狂地在砸门。  
“徐英浩！徐英浩你妈逼的把门打开！”  
“我杀了你！”  
“狗杂种老子今天要把你鸡巴剁了！”  
中本悠太乱套了，对着木头又踹又撞，拳头都砸出血了，房门依旧坚如磐石。他想起前不久竣工后，董思成留了一套雕刻师傅的工具做纪念，就在储藏室搁着，中本悠太下去挑了几件有分量的，拿锤子砸破了那层障碍。  
破门而入后他看到董思成被他巴巴拿上去的那条领带，绑在床头，像只陷在床垫里的性虐娃娃，泪水把皮肤淌红了。  
一丝不挂，而且他的胯间竟然都很干净，具有成年男性特征的毛发被剔的齐根，像是毛茸茸的草皮，这本身是漂亮的，满足和爱的人做爱时的美观刺激，却被徐英浩这样糟蹋，中本悠太身上密密匝匝的刺痛。他到房里的第一件事就是找了块小羊毛毯，盖住董思成的重要部位。  
徐英浩系上衬衣的扣子，站在床边，阴沉又讥诮地对中本悠太笑了下。  
“你真的很爱你小妈，嗯？”  
“是，我爱他。”末字还在喉咙里，脸上便捱了火辣辣的一掌，直接把他掀翻在桌上，徐英浩还戴着戒指，金属勾的他脸颊出血。  
“我供你吃穿，把你养这么大就是为了让你惦记一个婊子？！”印象里这是徐英浩第一次说脏话，也是第一次打他，以前应该是不屑，做的却都是衣冠禽兽的事，现在狗急跳墙了，中本悠太舔了舔破掉的嘴角，起身一脚照徐英浩的胯部踹过去，“他妈的你又算什么货色？”  
他就没打算留情，他瞄准的是父亲的命根子。  
同是男人，他自然知道怎么才能让徐英浩受最大煎熬。那一下已经给了徐英浩致命打击，让徐英浩毫无招架之力，蜷缩在地上，中本悠太冲上前一只手按着他的下巴，拳头接连落在父亲颊骨。像一只抢夺统治权的小狮子，他终于长出了强健的躯体和锋利的爪子，骑在父亲身上，把父权打的七零八落。  
血液从父亲牙龈溢出，染到下巴上，他竟然笑了起来，“他现在怎么背叛我，将来就会怎么背叛你。你问问那个婊子，能让我们父子互相成为备胎臣服于他，一定在暗爽吧。”  
中本悠太不知道怎么已经哭了起来，臼齿却咬合作响，他揪起徐英浩的衣领，“我不准你这么说他！”  
徐英浩反手扣住地毯上的碎瓷片，朝儿子划过去，中本悠太立马跌入下风，捂着脖子向后倒去，刺穿颈骨似的那么痛，从脖子到锁骨洇了一串血珠。徐英浩站起身，眼睛锈红，白衬衣血迹斑斑，再联想素日斯文的气质，更叫人心生胆寒，照着中本悠太脏器踹了几脚。这小子总算有个人样了，哪像小时候，受了再多屈辱也只会用眼神反抗，不敢向前一步。  
徐英浩钳住他的脖子， 把中本悠太从地上提起，卡到床垫上，用力量警告儿子想击败他是痴心妄想，“你和她一样，骨子里下贱，自不量力，自以为能把一切掩饰的滴水不露。”  
“我一辈子最看不起的人就是你，随意玩弄无条件爱自己的人，只会用性爱取悦，生气了也要拿性去征服。”  
“你觉得脏？我当年就是这么把你操出来的。”  
中本悠太又要暴怒，一只手按到他肩膀上，手腕上还缠着来不及脱去的领带，细嫩的肌肤已经在刚才的挣扎里蹭破皮。董思成和他虚弱的脉搏贴住中本悠太。  
抬头求徐英浩，眼睛如一潭死水，“你放过他吧。”  
“我怎么会真的杀死亲骨肉。我爱你，我做出的一切决定都取决于你。我等你回心转意。”徐英浩改变了主意，他攥住董思成的下巴抬起，仿佛没发生这场闹剧，亲密无间地吻在董思成额头上，“亲爱的老婆。”

06.  
徐英浩说到做到，他给了董思成缓冲时间，拎着行李箱离开房子，好像董思成反客为主地拥有地契并且在这里住了二十余年。  
中本悠太是符合后一项的，这是他父母的婚房，他现在的卧室也自他他出生起成为他的私有物，房里的摇篮、奶粉、乐高、篮球奖牌和青春期藏在床底的色情杂志，逐步塑造成为如今的中本悠太。因此在这个空间里做爱带来更多禁忌意味。  
他把小妈压在他的地盘里干，单人床好像随时会因为剧烈的动作而塌陷。  
中本悠太亲吻董思成的脚踝和性器官，有时用脸颊去蹭胯骨间可爱的草皮，舔舐他敏感的耳后，交织的荷尔蒙网罗二人的性快感。  
“我从第一次手淫时就幻想在这里干我爱的人。”中本悠太色情地耳语，情欲上头让董思成脚趾都蜷缩起来，那时才几岁啊，性成熟这么早的嘛。他被顶的说不出话。  
“十四啊。”中本悠太翻到床上，同个姿势会厌倦，干董思成却永远不会腻，成年后他发育的更成熟，又苦痛压抑了几个月的情潮，他侧抬起小妈光滑的腿，性欲很强地顶了进去，“那时你十五岁，也正是激素爆棚的年纪，说不定看到我就腿软，还会跟我做爱。”  
是的呢，中本悠太十七岁就敢搞父亲的情人，还有更离经叛道的吗？  
有吧，现在不也是在和他做爱。之前在称呼他这件事上就是个束手无策的小孩，本能地排斥着父亲领回家的伴侣，和徐英浩撕破脸后，一口一个小妈的叫他。  
中本悠太很低地喘了声，董思成慌张问，“是不是夹痛你了。”  
“小妈，你里面水那么多，怎么会痛。”中本悠太用性器缓慢厮磨包裹他的小穴，带出的液体在董思成臀部滑出一道白线，“你比女人还滑欸。”  
他们躺在床里，睡醒了就做，没有明天似的吃睡做，有时董思成怀疑中本悠太是不是对他的床垫有着病态迷恋。他们用遍了姿势性交缠绵，却下不了这张床。  
中本悠太的父亲喜欢新鲜刺激的地点，长长的餐桌也溅上过董思成的精斑。中本悠太也是见过的，因此很长一段时间像是得了厌食症，他想起董思成被握着脚踝射在餐桌上时的抽搐，胃酸好像要把内脏全然腐蚀。  
在他从小睡到大的床里做爱，会滋生一点罪恶，好像中本悠太十四岁的灵魂游荡在房间里，会坐在学习桌上歪着头观看他们性交。或者更小的中本悠太。像是中本撒娇地叫着小妈，一边过分地侵占他，那股子情火欲罢不能，让董思成不认识自己。  
这是背德感。  
吃过饭后，也各自在不同的浴室冲了澡，约定好不能再挑逗对方，契约却在某个时刻被高温融化，两个人又火热地滚到床上。同样是成年没几岁的身体，董思成感慨为什么这样不公平啊，中本悠太可以像永动机似的做，他却疲累的手脚发软。频繁的性爱让董思成身体很好打开，连润滑剂都用不上中本悠太就挤进去了，听到那人提起，“找个时间……”  
中本悠太不满地圈紧小妈，霸道的姿势却把人胯顶到最开，“怎么又提我父亲？你在和我做爱。”  
董思成知道中本悠太不是不相信他，只是在借题发挥，安慰他这是不可避免的，这样吊着也不是办法，要找个时间摊牌。  
也不能让徐英浩等太久。  
他一直也对徐英浩那天的话心存疑虑。徐英浩对中本悠太说，你和她一样。这个一样，显然是指中本悠太的生母。无论真相如何，其实都不太重要了，但真相的意义在于，对于在乎的人它历久弥新。可那天董思成旁敲侧击地问中本悠太有没有想过做亲子鉴定，对方的反应让他想起徐英浩，那种双方对彼此极致的厌恶。  
他知道中本悠太是在乎的。  
地点定在这座老房子里。不同的是，这回董思成要和中本悠太一起离开，一个巨大的行李箱装了两人的随身物品，像是马上就要飞往异国旅游的大学生情侣，两张面庞朝气蓬勃，谈判的时候，徐英浩坐在他们对面。  
中本悠太对这张桌子没有好感，除了情欲的原因，还有就是第一次被介绍认识时，父亲搂着小妈的腰，坐到他的对面。共进午餐时他在桌下挑逗小妈，脚趾撩起他裤腿钻进去，董思成越窘迫，他越兴奋。桌上宛若家庭和睦。那时他的满足全来自变态的背德，只觉得他小妈怎么这么纯。  
现在他满城肺腑地爱着小妈，自然是不可同日而语的。  
离婚协议书推给徐英浩，徐英浩也像是早在预料中，爽快地签了字。  
“老婆。”他递给董思成一份。  
中本悠太攥紧拳头，关节被捏的颤抖。  
徐英浩站起身笑了笑，还像以前似的看着他，“最后一次这么喊你了。”

07.

分手费给的很丰厚，好像还囊括中本悠太的赡养费，天文数字汇到董思成户头时让他惶恐，中本悠太倒是坦然，凭徐英浩那句“我当年就是这么把你操出来的”，就是把他赔个倾家荡产也不亏。  
还大方地把雕塑赠与他，说本来就是他的，要他得空搬走，“钥匙还放在铜像的托盘里。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“婚戒也约个时间好好处理吧，我们好聚好散，行吗？”  
徐英浩轻声细语，让他徒生愧疚，面对爱了很久的人和指根处的戒痕……他需要时间去消化痛疼，于是乖巧道，“好。”  
徐英浩在那头转动戒指，卑微地提出了最后请求，“你能戴着戒指去吗？”  
董思成愣了几秒钟，说了句“定好时间地点后发信息给我”便挂断电话。  
从露台走进里卧，看到中本悠太正把文档撕碎了塞进垃圾桶，面无表情的也就没多想，向中本悠太诉说了徐英浩来电用意。  
中本悠太几乎在陈述不悦，“需要我和你一起吗？”  
“不用啦。你父亲也挺可怜的，好像是意识到自己错误了。而且小悠要开学了，大二课业很重的，没必要因为无关因素耽误学习。”  
中本悠太表面点头，内心里却暗藏计划，他打算跟踪董思成。并不是缺乏信任，只是看了文件后便有些不适，指间燃烧的橘色烟星都像是阴谋。  
董思成赴约的那天，中本悠太拜托迦南去帮忙搬运石像，他在公路上始终和董思成保持着五十米的距离，最后停在一个老旧小区门口。中本悠太还嘲笑自己是不是太草木皆兵了，这是他们一家三口最初居住的地方，徐英浩提起这里时眼底还覆着难得的温馨。大概徐英浩是真的要和一段感情认真道别。  
中本悠太点了一颗烟叼进嘴里舒缓不安，迦南的名字急促地闪烁在手机屏里，他接了电话，还没听完，就推开车门，蹲在草丛里，吐的昏天黑地。  
太他妈变态了，这事谁遇上都操蛋。  
原是迦南找了群人抬雕塑，那帮孙子毛手毛脚的，一不小心就磕碎一块，他踹了那混子一脚还不过瘾，对方又强词夺理地说地不平，行，不赖自己，迦南就叫人把草皮掀了，反正你中本都众叛亲离了，不是带着小妈跑了吗，还在乎家里花园的完整性？  
一刨刨出个棺材。里头装着中本悠太母亲的尸骨。之所以能认出主人，是因为里面塞了张徐英浩和她的合照。  
迦南站在这阳光明媚的花园里都觉得诡异了，难怪中本反胃，他听着连血都呕出来了，要不是嫌丢人他也撒腿就跑。  
电话还通着，他使劲喊中本也没应答，就只能干巴巴听着那人的动作，跑步的粗喘，电梯铃，肉体搏击的声响，他也跟着混乱失序。  
他听到中本悠太不掺杂感情的嗓音，“我做了你一直不敢做的事，我前不久看了DNA鉴定，我是你的小孩。”  
曾经的中本悠太渴望父爱，可父亲连姓氏都不赋予他，他只能跟随母亲的复姓，现在真相大白，他身体里流淌着父亲的血，却觉得这是他一辈子都摆脱不了的耻辱。  
“你因为怀疑这个所以一直看不起我。”  
“也因为这个，杀了妈妈，不是吗？”  
他看着面无血色的董思成，躺在沙发里呼吸孱弱，像只不幸中箭的天使。凭什么他要承受这些？复仇的种子终于撑破胸口，扶摇长成一棵毒树。我不会再让你伤害我爱的人了，永远。  
“迦南。”中本悠太又叫他本命，“在玹。”  
郑在玹捏着电话如鲠在喉，他站在炽烈的阳光里打颤，眼泪刷的流了一脸，他的好朋友被逼上了绝路。  
“将来我判刑后，你照顾好我小妈。不准睡他，不能和他发脾气，夏天也要提醒他不可以光脚走地板，对他温柔一点。还有，尽力把我早点捞出来。”  
又看了一眼董思成。  
长镜头缓慢的展现在回忆里。白色薄纱和董思成的发丝擦过肉体，天光里的董思成美的不可方物，“只是把我当妈妈喜欢的吗？”坐在飘窗上一颗颗系上了衬衣扣子，幼稚地发誓再也不给中本悠太听胎音了，赌气的小嘴都撅起来，“好不公平哦。我有把小悠当做阿喀琉斯来爱慕。”  
董思成。  
董思成。  
我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你。  
你想成为我的软肋，你已经是我的阿喀琉斯之踵了。  
我的小妈我爱你。  
中本悠太做过许多令人诟病的事，一路跌跌撞撞长大，恋母弑父，与他想守护董思成的决心比起来不算什么。  
中本悠太举着雕刻阿喀琉斯用的錾子刺向父亲心脏。


End file.
